


December FFIV Shortfic request 2- Early morning

by Nothofagus_antarctica



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will forever envy people who's ready to leave bed as soon as they wake up, Morning, Other, Sleep, family moment, peaceful moment, stay in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothofagus_antarctica/pseuds/Nothofagus_antarctica
Summary: A peaceful morning scene, for a newly formed family.Request for Jolyne_92 , hope you like it! <3
Relationships: Edward "Edge" Geraldine/Rydia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	December FFIV Shortfic request 2- Early morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolyne_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyne_92/gifts).



Rydia was a heavy sleeper, but as the golden touch of the morning brushed her face, her slumber would always be softly, but surely washed off; filling her with energy to start the new day.

That particular morning, however, she’d rather stay within the warm covers. The previous day has been intense, since both Edge and Cuore had insisted she join the exploration of a new cave they’d discovered in the depths of the forest. Come the night every last of them was covered head to toe in debris, grass stains, and mud. 

No one complained, however, as after a good dinner and a good bath, everybody was ready to hit bed.

She sighed, enjoying the warmth of the blankets in the still chilly morning, and looked at her adoptive daughter first: Cuore had her own bedroom, but had decided to stay with her mother that night. The maenad was lost to the world, a soft snore escaping her small lips.

Rydia’s gaze promptly turned to her partner: his tanned skin gad a golden glow to it, his silver hair, wild and untamed… a faithful reflection of his outer character; the peacefulness of his sleepy eyes, a mirror of his warm and caring heart.

A soft, playful grin appeared instantly on her lips. Boy, she wouldn’t tell the ninja King just how utterly adorable he looked, balled up like that, hands tucked under his cheek… 

Her eyelids closed again, lost in the chirping of the birds outside, when a sharp “Good mooorning” jolted Rydia awake again. During the bare minute she’d dozed off, Edge had managed to not only open his eyes, but also sit in the bed and begin to reach for his clothes on the side. 

Rydia lay a finger to her lips, signaling for silence, and then pointed at her daughter… their daughter, laying between them, sleeping like a rock. 

It was early still. Rydia moved closer to Edge, and wrapped him in her arms, forcing him to lay down again as she did. There was no hurry to be had, the day would be long and plentiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Second request of this batch: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822724 , completed! I hope you like it <3 It's always sweet to write a peaceful, fluffy scene ^^


End file.
